


Reflections

by pr3tty_pumpk1n



Series: You Reap What You Sow [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AXNWAENC, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Needs a Break, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is a Good Teacher, And she's super sweet, But I don't explicitly say 'blood' or anything, But I'm not bouta spoil, But he'll never admit, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, I almost forgot, I just describe what's happening, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Gets an Emotional Support Animal, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Good Boyfriend, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Todoroki Shouto is a Good Boyfriend, Todoroki Shouto is a Sweetheart, there's a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr3tty_pumpk1n/pseuds/pr3tty_pumpk1n
Summary: Today is the day (again)! This time, Midoriya Izuku is getting his long-awaited emotional support animal. Before the process is finalized, though, they're interrupted. Someone saves the day, and no one would have guessed who it was.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Inko, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Muramatsu Takuya & Midoriya Inko, Muramatsu Takuya & Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto
Series: You Reap What You Sow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723039
Comments: 41
Kudos: 703
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm back >:)))! It's been so long :"). I'm sorry for literally falling off the face of the earth, lmao; just about all of my classes gave my projects and tests, and I didn't have the energy to write anything. But that's all in the past!! 
> 
> I'm excited for this chapter; I won't lie. I won't spoil what kind of animal he gets, but it is revealed halfway through. Tell me what you thought it was going to be down in the comments :))!
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who commented and/or left kudos. I love seeing the emails in my inbox; it makes my day :")). Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> **TW: Brief mention of blood**

Izuku smiled widely and took a cursory glance around his room. There was a large wire cage that sat in the corner beside the balcony door; he was able to slide his dresser and desk over to create more space. Both surfaces had been cleared of all of his All Might merchandise because, while he held a deep, nostalgic connection with them, like hell would he allow anything to be perceived as a toy and damaged. In their places were three small boxes; one was stuffed with random items and toys and the other two held various foods.

He nodded to himself, making sure that all of the chords for his electronics were safely hidden away. Then he turned and zipped out of his room, not even bothering with the elevator as he took the stairs to the main floor. His boyfriends waited for him at the bottom, greeting him with both fondness and amusement. Shinso snorted when Izuku just grabbed their hands and gently but excitedly tugged them along behind him. They easily kept up, something Izuku almost-petulantly attributed to their long legs.

"Excited?" Shinso teased, snickering when Izuku looked up at him and beamed. _"Yes!_ I can't wait to bring Maiko to the dorms. I hope I didn't forget anything, though. Muramatsu-san gave me her cage and what she likes to play with, and he's bringing her leash and travel carrier with her this time. I made sure to buy her favorite foods, but what if I missed something? What if she isn't happy here? I know we've met a few times, and she seems to like me, but I would hate for her to miss Muramatsu-san—"

"Izuku," Todoroki interrupted quietly, and Izuku clamped his mouth shut with a small apology. Shinso ruffled his hair gently. "Zuku, you have everything. I know because all three of us have double and triple-checked." A small laugh left the greenet. "I-I know, but I can't help worrying..." Todoroki tucked one of Izuku's curls behind his ear, making it flush a soft pink in his bashfulness. "Zucchan, if Muramatsu-san is giving her to you, that means that he thinks that he is unfit to care for her. Whether or not she misses him, don't you think that it would be to her benefit if you could take better care of her?" Izuku sighed but nodded with a thankful smile. "Yeah, it would be. Thank you Shoucchan, Hicchan," he said softly, kissing both of their cheeks.

Then he pulled back when they reached the door to Heights Alliance, where Inko and Aizawa were conversing as they waited. Both looked up when the three of them approached. "Ready?" Their sensei grunted softly, and Izuku smiled brightly before nodding. "Alright. We'll see you when you get back, Zuku," Shinso hummed, wrapping an arm around the other when he hugged him. Izuku repeated the action with Todoroki before practically skipping out of the doors. Inko followed with a tender smile. Aizawa glanced at his students. While he wasn't fond of leaving the campus if he wasn’t going on patrol, he would rather make sure that one of his ~~kids~~ students didn't get kidnapped. "Don't cause trouble while I'm gone," he warned, receiving various boisterous affirmatives.

Izuku fidgeted the entire ride to the park, excitedly listing every single fact he had learned about Maiko's breed. His mother fondly listened to him speak, watching him through the rearview mirror. Eraserhead looked disgruntled as he was forced to listen; he had heard all of this and more from his husband on more than one occasion. Still, Inko could see the fondness in his eyes every time he glanced back at his student. Soon, they were parking and exiting into a local park. Izuku scrambled out of the car, immediately spotting the blond, who was sitting on a bench with a backpack beside him. 

The holder of One For All was practically vibrating as he forced himself to calmly walk beside his mother and teacher. Inko couldn't help but chuckle at the clear impatience on his features, and Eraserhead huffed softly. "Midoriya, calm down. She won't be going anywhere." Izuku sent his teacher a bashful smile. "Sorry, Aizawa-sensei. I'm just so _excited."_ Eraserhead snorted. "Couldn't guess, kid," he quipped dryly, noting with silent amusement how his ears flushed.

Muramatsu interrupted any response Izuku could have said, standing up with a kind smile. "Hello, Midoriya-san, Midoriya-kun," he paused, and Eraserhead eyed him, "Eraserhead-san." Izuku immediately turned to him, smiling brightly at him. "Hello, Muramatsu-san! How are you today?" Muramatsu redirected his attention to the teen in front of him, grinning. "I'm fine, Midoriya-kun. You can go ahead and take Maiko out of her backpack if you want. Just keep a tight hold of her leash." Izuku brightened impossibly more, barely getting out a word of gratitude before he was sitting on the bench.

The backpack was spacious enough that Maiko could sit comfortably. Holes lined the sides so she could breathe, and the front of it was made of thick plastic so that she could see her surroundings. Carefully, he reached over to it, Maiko regarding him with a round, black eye. Slow enough to make sure she didn't startle, he unzipped it before offering his arm to her. Almost immediately, she stepped off of her stick and onto his arm, grey feet wrapping comfortably around it. Izuku made sure to grab her leash before lifting her up with a smile. 

The slender-billed cockatoo stared back at him, calmly settled on her perch. A patch of grey-blue skin circled her eyes, scarlet red feathers surrounding the top of her off-white beak and trailing down to her chest. Comfortably wrapped around her wings was her harness, which was connected to the leash in Izuku's hand.

"Hi, Maiko," Izuku greeted happily, and her small crown feathers slightly lifted. "Hello," she crooned in return, and the teen positively glowed at her response. Inko and Muramatsu watched as he continued to talk to her, eyes shimmering and hands still. "I don't believe I could thank you enough, Muramatsu-san," Inko said softly, bowing her head. "My dear Izuku hasn't been this happy since he got into Yuuei." The man grinned down at her. "It's no problem, Midoriya-san. As I said, I couldn't take care of her and run my ramen shop at the same time. I want her to be in a home where she'll be able to interact with others instead of just sit in a cage all day," he hummed, snorting when Maiko started to bob her head up and down; Izuku laughed softly, mirroring her actions. "Plus, your son needs her more than I do." 

A commotion near the entrance of the park drew their attention before any more words could be spoken. "Hey! He took my purse; somebody stop him!" A woman cried, and all five of them looked over. A man with an extra pair of hands was racing away from her, a hand-held purse clutched in his arms. Immediately, Eraserhead was manipulating his capture weapon to catch the thief. A sudden gust of wind knocked the scarf off course, and Izuku yelped as one of his hands was yanked forwards. Inko and Eraserhead looked back at him, and all three of them glanced at the spot where Maiko had been. 

A cry of pain drew their attention to the man, who had stilled and dropped the purse. Whipping around his head was none other than Maiko, wings spread and feathers puffed; her leash was held in one foot. Izuku watched in a mixture of shock and horror as she dug her beak into his skin, mercilessly gouging at whatever she could sink it into before disappearing from that spot a moment later. Under any other circumstance, Izuku was sure that he would be awed at the grace in which she twirled and twisted around the man's swinging arms. He wasn't even aware that cockatoos could _be_ that agile. 

Still, her attack was overkill; Izuku grew queasy watching it. Just because he was around blood so often didn’t mean he was completely desensitized. "Maiko, that's enough!" He called, standing. In only a few seconds, she was back at his side, landing on the back of the bench; Izuku immediately grabbed her leash, keeping a tight hold on it. With her out of the way, Eraserhead was able to use his capture weapon, binding up the trembling man. Police officers immediately descended onto the scene after that, one of them phoning for the hospital, a second returning the woman's purse to her, and the third making his way over to Eraserhead.

Izuku didn't bother to listen to them, just watching Maiko as she cleaned off her beak before preening herself. He knew for a fact that what he just witnessed had to be attributed to a quirk. Cockatoos weren’t able to fly that fast, and he had never seen agility like that, either.

He was unsure of what to think because, on one hand, Maiko prevented the thief from stealing the woman's purse. On the other hand, what she did was _violent._ Was she always like this? Had Muramatsu-san just not told them? He pursed his lips, watching as Maiko turned to look up at him. Her crown feathers were raised again, wings spread ever-so-slightly in a show of confidence. "Hero! Saved the day!" She cried, waddling around on the back of the bench. 

Izuku's mind stalled. Maiko thought she was a hero? That meant she knew what a hero was, which implied that she knew that the thief was doing something wrong. Yet, the thief wasn't a direct threat to her, which suggested that she attacked him with a clear goal in mind of stopping him for the sake of someone else. However, did she attack him because of how everyone around her reacted to the thief or because she actually understood what was happening? Did Maiko have a hero complex? Did she want to be a hero? But that level of mental aptitude wasn't normally displayed in animals— except those with intelligence quirks— but simply from watching her, he already knew that she had some sort of quirk relating to physical prowess. Maybe agility or accelerated speed? But that would mean that she had a second quirk— which seemed _extremely_ unlikely to him— or she was just naturally that intelligent. Of course, she could have a hybrid quirk if both her parents had quirks, which seemed even _more_ unlikely— 

"Izuku!" Izuku blinked and stopped mumbling before glancing up at his mom, who was watching him with a concerned expression. Then he glanced at Eraserhead and Muramatsu; the officer had walked back over to his squad members. "Now that we're aware that Maiko has a quirk," Eraserhead started, annoyance coating his words, "would you like to explain why you didn't tell us?" Muramatsu had the decency to look guilty under their combined gazes. "I'll admit, I was being selfish. I didn't know if anyone would buy her if they knew she had a quirk, and I didn't want to keep her locked up anymore, so I didn't say anything."

Eraserhead's glare hardened. "She could seriously injure herself and everyone around her; she just sent a man to the hospital, Muramatsu-san. It's not to her benefit if we cannot prepare for everything and take care of her properly. Who knows what could have happened to her had she done this around a score of students with PTSD and combat-ready quirks." Muramatsu winced. 

The pro hero eyed him as he turned towards Izuku and his mom; Maiko was strangely silent, just watching them. "I apologize for keeping Maiko's quirk a secret from you," Muramatsu apologized, bowing. "Just know that she isn't cruel or violent," he said earnestly. "She likes to watch hero documentaries, and she plays heroes versus villains with her toys. She's never hurt a person before today. Still, I understand if you don't want her anymore." Inko sighed and opened her mouth—

"I'll keep her," Izuku said quietly. His mother looked at him in shock. "Izuku, are you sure?" He looked over at Maiko and offered his arm to her again; she stepped on. "As Muramatsu-san said, she isn't bad," Izuku said softly. "She called herself a hero, mom. She knew what he did was wrong, and she wanted to stop him, even though it would've been dangerous for her." He glanced up at the adults. "How could I turn her away when I can see so much of myself in her?" 

All three of them were silent for a moment. "You know it'll be more difficult to care for her," Eraserhead pointed out. There was a tired resignation settled in his tone, though; he knew he lost the fight the moment Izuku looked at him with determined, adamant eyes. Izuku smiled. "It was never going to be easy in the first place, Aizawa-sensei. I'm ready." The teacher sighed and glanced at Inko, who seemed to be in the same conflicted but resigned boat as Eraserhead. "If Izuku believes he can take care of her, I'll trust him." 

Eraserhead glanced back down at Izuku. "Looks like you have a roommate, Midoriya. You better take good care of her." All three of them were assaulted with Izuku's megawatt smile before he directed it towards Maiko; even she had to blink for a moment. "I won't let you down," he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, the polls were  
> Bird: 11  
> Dog: 9  
> Cat: 2  
> Snake: 1
> 
> Yes, he got a cockatoo!! I know; what was I thinking, right? They're super loud, expensive, and messy. _But, we're going to ignore all of that in favor of giving Izuku an interesting bird because I literally could not resist._ Plus, he needs an emotional support bird, not something pretty to look at. So it was either going to be extremely loud or possibly less loud (long-billed corellas are said to be some of the quietest cockatoos). Also, a few of you advocated for the bird to either aide/fight alongside Izuku, but our bby is really fast; I'm not sure if there's a bird that can truly keep up with him, especially if he went 100%, so I gave Maiko a speed quirk.
> 
> Also, I kinda spoiled it in both the fandom and character sections, but did anyone noticed who I popped in ;)))? I can never resist Assassination Classroom, tbh. There honestly need to be more fics out there. Also, if anyone was OOC, or if I made any grammatical errors, I will gladly take your criticism. I've gone back and edited all of the other chapters to correct a bunch of stuff, but I would definitely appreciate it if anyone wanted to (kindly) point it out :)).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If there's anything you want to see in the future, just tell me, and it'll most likely appear at some point :)). Stay safe and healthy!!


End file.
